Minecraft AVP Season 2 with Ulandos
'Let's Play Minecraft AVP S2E1 Abnoxious Sheep' This season starts off with Ulandos being chucked out of a cell main menu and into a forest enviroment new save file while a Yautja monitors him from above. It’s quite obvious that this is purely for the entertainment of the Yautja that captured him at the end of Season 1. Let's Play Minecraft AVP S2E2 Tinker's Construct Ulandos crafts a Stone Hammer and simple Smeltery capable of doubling ores. After doing so he creates a little house above the hole in the ground where the smeltery is built and begins a small farm. Let's Play Minecraft AVP S2E3 Predator Shenanigins This episode starts off with a little swarm of Xenomorphs attacking Uland’s base. The suspicion is the that the Yautja watching over him placed some down into the environment to screw with him. While fighting off the Xenomorphs he gets impregnated by a facehugger. The rest of the episode Let's Play Minecraft AVP S2E4 AK-47 Time! In-between episodes Uland has renovated his home. The farming area has it’s own section and his house is more spacious and pretty. The main focus of this episode is crafting an AK-47 for ranged combat. Everything is a success until Uland drowns at the end of the episode. Let's Play Minecraft AVP S2E5 Botania! Ulandos gets started on the basics of Botania. The main goal is getting the magnetic ring to allow for ease of life situations. In-between episodes he has also further improved his living quarters. Let's Play Minecraft AVP S2E6 Building a Holding Facility This episode Ulandos starts to build the foundations for a holding facility which will contains cages, cryostasis tubes and more.(edited) Let's Play Minecraft AVP S2E7 The Wither Finishing off the Holding Facility, Uland needs to obtain a portal gun for picking up specimens and placing them in there. Killing the Wither is on the agenda since it’s nether star is needed to craft the portal gun. Let's Play Minecraft AVP S2E8 Capturing Xenomorphs & New Mod Uland announces he has achieved semi-infinite resources with his elemental farm, able to crate almost any earth block from minecraft. The AVP mod also gets an update to allow Xenomorphs to spawn naturally. Portal Gun and a New Tinkers Hammer are crafted between episodes as well. The main focus of this episode is gathering Xenomorph specimens for scientific purposes. Further renovation is applied to the Holding Facility which includes new cells and sentry guns for escapees. At the end of the episode Ulandos also announces he is ready to go check out the area he got dropped off into this environment. Marine tech isn’t doing it and he wants Yautja tech. Let's Play Minecraft AVP S2E9 Xenomorph Food Supply + New Update A new AVP update changes the way the Xenomorphs are displayed in Cryostasis Tubes. The Holding Facility now needs a revamp to accommodate the changes and is morphed into a Research Facility as well. Ulandos also gets started on building a food supply soley for the purposes of feeding the Xenomorphs. Let's Play Minecraft AVP S2E10 Xenomorph Evolving SUCCESS! In between episodes Ulandos finishes making the Research Facility and Cow Pen. A Xenomorph pen is also made on an offshoot from the main Research Building to hold live Xenomorphs. The main goal of this episode is to evolve a Drone all the way up to Praetorian and it is a success. Let's Play Minecraft AVP S2E11 Merry Christmas This episode is centred around building a Christmas Tree and celebrating Christmas with the viewers. Not much Modded or Story stuff happens, more a celebration episode. Let's Play Minecraft AVP S2E12 Capturing a Predator Ulandos wants to capture his very own predator for interogation. He wants to know: What planet they’ve put him on, what are they doing here and what is the end goal? He builds a holding cell really quick to contain it and sets out to find one. Finally finding what seems to be a Yautja Scout Ship upon a slime island, he kidnaps the pilot and kills the crew. Before leaving, he loots the ship and obtains laser mines, plasma caster and Celtic spears. Let's Play Minecraft AVP S2E13 Xenomorph Queen Ulandos starts the episode off by announcing he hasn’t had much luck with getting the Yautja pilot to talk, well he has, but not in a language he can understand. This episode Ulandos finally gets the Praetorian (Number 6) sure when I named her number 6 to evolve into a Queen.(edited) Let's Play Minecraft AVP S2E14 PREDATOR ATTACK! This episode starts off with a large Yautja assault attacking Ulandos’s base and trying to retrieve their captured brother. They attack various parts of his base including his storage, farm areas and Xeno holding areas. The power fails letting multiple specimens getting out. He then finds a huge plasma castered tunnel system leading from his cow breeding area all the way into a forest. Fearing the loss of his captive Ulandos falls back to the captive area. He decides to wait out the attack and protect his prized possession, the Pilot. Before the episode finishes the Yautja breach the area, knock Ulandos out and obtain their brother. Completely fucked, Uland proceeds to grab one of his portal guns and run into the jungle to recuperate and hide. Let's Play Minecraft AVP S2E15 Signal Jammer Ulandos has taken his base back, or more likely the Predator pulled back after showing him who's boss. Worried about how they attacked in the first place leads him to believe that the original prisoner sent out a signal, therefore a signal jammer is the next structure on the list to make. After finishing the Signal Jammer Ulandos is much more confident in his ability to hold a new prisoner. He retrieves a new Yautja at the end of the episode to start interogating. Let's Play Minecraft AVP S2E16 Base Fortification & Botania Exchange Rod Returning to his base and recollecting himself, Ulandos decides to fortify his base with Obsidian and build anti aircraft guns against future attacks. He crafts a Botania Exchange rod to allow for mass overhauling the base a lot more quickly. Let's Play Minecraft AVP S2E17 Yautja Translation Device Uland expresses his frustration at not being able to understand the captive Predator he has who is lashing out, so he decides to make a translation device. Upon finishing the device he decides to finish the huge obsidian wall and continue obsidian renovations on the base. Let's Play Minecraft AVP S2E18 Applied Energistics 2 Ulandos starts off the episode by saying he was interrogating the Yautja in between episodes and got out of him that the Yautja have infinite power source technology. He also extracts a minute amount of information regarding his brethren. The rest of the episode is spent building a miniture AE system for better storing his items. Leeroy makes an appearance by coughing cutely during the episode. Rest in Peace Leeroy <3 L'et's Play Minecraft AVP S2E19 Infiltrating Predator HQ' Ulandos starts off this episode by telling the viewers he has obtained Co-Ordinates to a Yautja Base and a cloaking device schematic from the Yautja. He also admits to sort of becoming friends with the Yautja. “You wouldn’t believe it if I told you what the other Predator’s do to him” “I happened to get JUST the right predator to interrogate” The base has an unlimited power source in the form of a cell. Using the morph mod he infiltrates the Yautja base. Upon approaching the base he discovers a Derelict ship hovering near the Yautja structure. Inside the base it turns out the Yautja are utilizing all of the mods in Uland’s pack. He successfully infiltrates and steals their power source, leaving completely unnoticed. He proceeds to tell his Yautja friend of their horrible security measures. He also nicknames the Yautja Steve and wonders whether or not all of the brain probing has altered the way he thinks. Worried about how easily he got the Power Cell he decides to talk to Steve about it in between episodes. Let's Play Minecraft AVP S2E20 Synthetic Factory Androids/Robots This episode Ulandos shows off his new Synthetic Factory and the process of creating your very own robot companion. Let's Play Minecraft AVP S2E21 Cloaking Device In this episode Ulandos talks of a recent new friend he has made. Due to the amount of brain probing and neural interfacing he has done with Steve a demented friendship has formed. He says it’s "unbelievable but it’s happened". Alongside the socialable Yautja, Uland creates a Cloaking Device. The production of the cloaking device is very complex and requires the use of different mods based upon the schematics retrieved from Steve. Let's Play Minecraft AVP S2E22 Artificial Xeno Jungle This episode Ulandos makes an Artificial Jungle for Number 6 to live in. In between episodes he tells of how Number 6 has layed 2 eggs, and proceeds to show them off in the cryotubes he placed them in. Let’s Play Minecraft AVP S2E23 Destroying Enemy Lookout & New Flamethrower In this episode Uland constructs a flamethrower after finding a predator lookout nearby. He attacks the lookout and burns all of the inhabitants to smithereens. After burning the Yautja he then proceeds to blow up the entire base. Rest of the episode he continues to manufacture androids and help the queen mature. He also drops her into the new artificial hive habitat. He also comes to the conclusion that the cloaking device is not working as expected. Let’s Play Minecraft AVP S2E24 Building a Secret Base Ulandos decides to build a new outpost/secret base in fear of another attack on his first one, a backup of sorts to ruin off too.. The base is built up in an area high up on glitched mountains. The main focus of this base is to use anti blocks to as a new type of “shield/cloak” for the predators... He also allows Steve to access his AE system and help out in the move of data storage and with linking the two AE Systems via Quantum Link technology. Let's Play Minecraft AVP S2E25 PREDALIEN! In this episode Ulandos commits a severe violation in Yautja law, he creates the Predalien. The abomination isn't created instantly though, after creating a chamber to do the deed he fails at least 3 times before successfully impregnating a Yautja. By the end of the episode, the Predalien is born. Let's Play Minecraft AVP S2E26 Impregnating Villagers In this episode Ulandos decides to start impregnating villagers. He starts off by kidnapping villagers from a nearby village and takes them back to his base to impregnate. Some of them end up dying in the base's lava pit due to their noses being so big that they can't see what's in front of them. Relocatation is inititated with predalien to make room for impregnating villagers. He renovates the previous impregnation room a little bit more to make it look not so bad. The first impregnation is successful however the chestburster dies in a wall, so he tries again but in a larger area and this time, the burster survives. Afterwards he begins to breed animals to help the burster mature to a drone, he tries to wait for a bit for the viewers by afking a little during the episode to allow the burster to evolve but to no avail. Let's play Minecraft AVP S2E27 Healing Steve In this episode Ulandos shows off what's he's been working on with the new base. He has made the outer shell look like clouds therefore camouflaging the base among the sky. He has fully automated the creation of logic processors for the AE2 mod and last of all there is a new farm to support the new base. Also the main point of the episode is to create regeneration potions for Steve to heal him up from some unfortunate damage he received previously. Let's Play Minecraft AVP S2E28 Impregnating MYSELF This episode Ulandos decides to impregnate himself. While preparing to do the deed, he finds out the chestburster from a while back has finally evolved. The new drone is named Mystical D and he proceeds to move on with the initital plan of self impregnation. He then impregnates himself with a facehugger. The first impregnation is a failure as the drone dies immediately after coming out of him but the second one is a sucess. Let's play Minecraft AVP S2E29 Facehugger Testing Facility Ulandos starts to make an experience berry Bush farm, so he can start making name tags and naming creatures so they don't despawn. He then obtains a name from a viewer to call the chest burster that had bursted out of him, that name was chesticals. Once the burster grows into a drone however he comes up with the name Ulandos Jr. After that Ulandos starts to make a face hugger containment room however during the process a facehugger escapes from its pod and essentially dissapears. Putting that aside and pretending it never happened to alleviate anxiety he then proceeds to make the Facehugger Testing Facility above the facehugger storage room. Once it's complete he decides to chuck a few test subjects into the Facility to start it up. Let's play Minecraft AVP S2E30 Xenomorph "Zoo" Ulandos starts the episode by improving the Xeno and Predalien holding cells. He then starts making 2 cells for the Xenomorphs Mystical D and Ulandos Jr. After checking in on the experience bush farm the decision is made to change Ulandos Jr's name to Ulandos J. Multiple cells have been created for the Xenomorphs which essentially makes the area look like a Xenomorph "Zoo". Let's play Minecraft AVP S2E31 Aquatic Xenomorphs. Ulandos starts the episode of by showing off the improvements he has made to the zoo off camera. He then proceeds to try to impregnate a squid with a facehugger but accidentally gets impregnated himself. GG He proceeds to then impregnate another squid and as he the squid's burster erupts out of it he dies in the process trying to handle the situation due to the accidental self impregnation he commited earlier. A burster popped out of him during the squid's demise. That burster ends up drowning therfore racking up a total of 2 failed impregnations in the squid department. 3rd time's the charm, it's born and he saves the new aquatic chestburster from drowning thus naming and organising it into the zoo. Let's play Minecraft AVP S2E32 Checking in on the Queen. Ulandos starts the episode off by impregnating a pig and chicken to add to the zoo collection.. He also goes to check up on the Queen Xenomorph. Reinforcements are put in place with the Queen room to hold her better. After doing so he goes to check up on the chicken and pig and finds out that the chicken chestburster has disappeared. Chicken impregnation take #2 is a go. Let's play Minecraft AVP S2E33 Cryostasis Bubbles and Predator Clans Ulandos starts the episode off by showing of the new cryostasis update and then finds a bug with the new update immediately. After screwing around with the cryotubes he then goes off on a hunt to find a Yautja spy he was told about in the comments. Ulandos successfully captures the spy and puts her in the interrogation/translation room and finds out she is under orders not to say anything. He decides to make a varient of the translation device that is portable and heads into the outer perimeter of the base to see if there any more Yautja spying on him. Upon more translation and brain probing, he also finds out that Steve and the female Yautja are from the same clan and that their clan is having a civil war. One side is siding with the engineers and the other side wants them dead. Let's play Minecraft AVP S2E34 Xenomorph Spitter & a Home for Mr/Mrs Steve Ulandos begins the episode by naming the female Yautja "Girl-Steve" and then begins to build the two Yautja a home underground. After creating the home he decides it's about time he impregnate a Wolf and Creeper to see what pops out. During the entire process he goes around to each chamber naming the exact specifications of each container's owner. Type of xenomorph, what it's come from, etc... Later on while trying to give the queen some additional drones for a proper hive, he accidentally gets impregnated by a random facehugger in the Queen's enclosure. Once dealing with the impregnation and the screaming and the anxiety and the death, he goes to check on the Wolf and Creeper and finds out that both of them have disappeared. After going out and retrieving two more specimens, Attempt Number Two yields some results. The most exciting bit is that the creeper spawns a very unique "Spitter" Xenomorph. Let's play Minecraft AVP S2E35 Wiping out the Yautja (Predators) Ulandos begins the episode off by sneaking back into the Yautja HQ to launch a full out attack with Xenomorphs via portal tech.. The Xenomorph plan fails as they all get slaughtered miserably by the Yautja so he transfers a Queen into the heart of the base. To help the queen finish the job he uses a sniper rifle combo'ed with a plasma caster and TNT to totally obliterate the base's inhabitants. Throughout the episode Ulandos also obtains the nuclear detonation code for a wrist bracer from Steve & Girl Steve just in case things get hairy. There are also multiple impregnations during the entire Xenomorph portal transfer scenario. Let's play Minecraft AVP S2E36 The Engineers are Terraforming Ulandos begins the episode off by finding a mysterious chest outside of his base that contains 30 Yautja Hearts, a book enchanted with Smite 1 and a portal which leads to LV-226. He proceeds to go back through the portal to the HQ he destroyed only to find that most of the land around it has been changed. It's at that moment the puzzle pieces fall together and he realises the Engineers are terraforming. Capturing a nearby predator Ulandos takes him back to the base to interrogate him and see if he can obtain any further information as to what is happening. Before the Yautja kills himself to avoid dishonouring himself by being captured Uland was still able to obtain some information: He quotes word for word from the former Yautja prisoner: "You were the one that attacked us, that sent the Serpents upon us. Do you know what you've done? You have no idea." Let's play Minecraft AVP S2E37 Exploring the Derelict Ulandos starts the episode off by exploring the area around the old Yautja HQ and finding out more of it has been terraformed. Once he has finished analysing the surrounding area he decides to head into the Engineers ship. This episode is centered around Ulandos exploring the Engineer's Derelict ship that is hovering above the terraformed land that used to house the Yautja HQ. Throughout the exploration he discovers Engineer's residing within the ship and miscelaneous different rooms housing strange things such as an Ender Portal room, a Egg incubation chamber, a strange looking egg sack depositing eggs into said chamber, ritualistic hallways and more.. Specifically, one of the most important of rooms is a gigantic cargo area housing ampules of Chemical A0-3959X.91-15. Obtaining some samples of the chemical reagent and an Engineer to interoperate he finishes up the mission and returns home. Let's play Minecraft AVP S2E38 Engineer VS Predator & Decisions This episode Ulandos claims that all interogation attempts with the Engineer have been a failure. Only certain words have been extracted such as Extermination, Anger and Inferior, other than that there is nothing left to get out of the prisoner. Putting together the chest message they sent earlier, Ulandos tries to puzzle together his take on the entire scenario. Predator hearts symbolize what they can do, Smite symbolizes what they're going to do, and the portals symbolize what they want to do to this planet. Extermination, Anger and Inferiority are chucked in on top to finish up the puzzle. His final decision is that the Engineer's will be established as hostile if they continue to terra-form the land around him. Continuing off after the philosophical discussion Uland then works on the Yautja couples base and makes it look more "red" and then proceeds to force the Engineer prisoner and a random Yautja to fight each other to the death for his amusement. Let's play Minecraft AVP S2E39 Impregnating an Engineer & "Killing" Number 6 Ulandos starts the episode by returning to the Engineer Ship in order to capture a live Engineer for his plans to impregnate an Engineer. After Uland returns to the base he starts work on a holding cell for the Engineer that will be impregnated by the trilobite. Once the room is complete he drops down a trilobite to impregnate the Engineer, some winky winky stuff happens and the Engineer is impregnated. While waiting for the embryonic stage to complete he goes down to Specimen 6's enclosure to do a very sad job. He needs to put down number 6 or at least move her somewhere to avoid extreme lagg in his base. While explaining this a sneaky little facehugger decides to impregnate him. He kills it and flys around blind like a chicken without a head for a bit only to then be chestbursted mid-air. He decides to keep lagging and to stay away from Number 6 as this may have been a deliberate act by Number 6. After he retrieves his things from Specimen 6's enclosure he returns to see his new Deacon/Protomorph be born anew! Let's play Minecraft AVP S2E40 Nuking the Derelict Ulandos starts off this episode by going back to the Derelict ship to salvage sections of the structure before blowing it up. Once the salvaging is complete he inputs the nuclear detonation code into the wrist bracer to activate the Nuke. The ship is so enormous in size that it needs two nuclear detonations to completely clear and before heading home the decision is also made to destroy what is left of the Yautja HQ with another nuke. Viewers were concerned about Steve's wellbeing so before ending he shows them all Steve's doing just fine. Let's play Minecraft AVP S2E41 Pressure Suit & Marine Armour This episode Ulandos makes a full set of Pressure and Tactical gear to display in his base and use on a regular basis. He also clears away some old infrastructure that used to house facehuggers since there is a new area for them. Let's play Minecraft AVP S2E42 Xenomorph Armour Climbing Walls! This episode is a featurette of the old-style Minecraft-AVP-Xeno-Armour that used to allow for wall climbing and a few other features. He heads down into the artificial hive to obtain a full set from dead drones to then show off to the viewers. Let's play Minecraft AVP S2E43 Impregnating the Wither & Celtic Armour This episode is centered around two main events: showing the viewers the capabilities of the Celtic/Yautja Armour and impregnating the Wither. Using heart canisters to further survive the Wither's onslaughts he successfully impregnates the Wither but nothing comes out as it does not contain an Embryonic chamber, it's undead (DOH). So he proceeds to kill that bitch and takey star. Let's play Minecraft AVP S2E44 Storing the Alien Queen Part 1 Ulandos begins the episode off by explaining how he plans to insert the Queen into the AE system through the use of pylons. The plan is put into effect and he works on the infrastructure to obtain the end goal. Let's play Minecraft AVP S2E45 Storing the Alien Queen Part 2 Continuing from last episode the transfer is still being put into effect. Taking a break for a second to see if he can get Steve's to help with the project he visits them, only to be greeted with hostility. This puts a great strain on the understanding that has been built up between Ulandos and the Steves. Heading back and attempting to work the machine by himself he feels hopeless and returns back to interogate his ex-friend Steve by burning alive Girl Steve. This works and Uland leaves Steve in front of the AE system to craft the nessecary material to complete the machine. There is a minor escape after Uland returns but he quickly finds out where Steve has gone and returns him to his room. Finally the Queen is transfered into the AE System but the friendship between the Steve's and Ulandos is fractured. Let's play Minecraft AVP S2E46 The Armoury Ulandos starts off the episode by explaining that he has downloaded some new mods and proceeds to create a Chunk Loader to place in the farm. After this he returns to Steve and Girl Steve's home and shows that you can't have an item equipped or Yautja will attack you on sight.. He also mentions that the burning of Girl Steve was essentially done due to miscommunication and Steve refuses to talk to him via the Universal Transmitter. Unsettled by the new development Uland changes the subject and proceeds to build an Armoury. Armour on the first floor and gun locks on the second. Building coincides with the plans and the gun lockers are also showed off spotlight style to the viewers. He crafts an hen Ulandos crafts an AK-47 to place in the gun lockers alongside the sniper Ulandos placed in the gun locker earlier. After he runs out of his base he decides to add 2 extra weapons: an M4 Carbine and a Flamethrower to place in gun lockers alongside some extra appropriate ammunition to suit the guns being stored. Plans to pretty up The Armoury off camera are said and he says he will try to speak with Steve and Girl Steve in between episodes and see if he can resolve any happenings. Grabbing a hold of his favourite sniper rifle he ends the episode. Let's play Minecraft AVP S2E47 Xenomorph Playground Ulandos starts the episode off by showing off the automated AE chip system and improvments to his sky farm. Then the main focus of the episode begins where he attempts to make a playground for the different types of Xenomorphs. Let's play Minecraft AVP S2E48 Aquatic Xenomorph Enclosure. This episode Uland works on improving the size and quality of the Aquatic Xenomorph's habitat. Let's play Minecraft AVP S2E49 Engineer Attack Part 1 To start this episode off, Uland shows the viewers his improvements on the the aquatic Xenomorph enclosure. He proceeds to also talk about how his efforts to mend things with the Steve's has been a failure. Upon checking in on the Steve's again for the viewers he notices structual damage to the inside of the cloaking generator and Chemical A0-3959X.91-15 ''sporadically erupting from various sections. Upon further investigate it turns out the Steve's have either been abducted or have escaped. Outside there is an Engineer fooling around in Uland's complex and he decides to chase him down, miserably Storm Troopering his sniper rifle at the fleeing Engineer. Upon loosing the Engineer he proceeds to check the rest of his base only to discover a section in his yard butchered from the ''Chemical A0-3959X.91-15 ''and multiple ampules of the reagent pile on top of each other. There is also a discovery of a minor infestation underground among the AE cabling consisting of Hammerpedes and spilt ''Chemical A0-3959X.91-15. Upon getting rid of those Hammerpedes Uland decides to burn down the trees in his complex to make sure he can see any stragglers trying to hide from him. Let's play Minecraft AVP S2E50 Engineer Attack Part 2 Switching into his Yautja gear continues the search and eradication for any Engineer related creatures. After a grueling hunt, bad weather, butchered Synthetic facility, damaged Radio Tower and more, Ulandos is finally able to repel the attack completely.. All that's left is to clean up the mess. Let’s Play Minecraft AVP S2E51 Predalien R.I.P This episode Uland decides to impregnate another Engineer, however this time with a facehugger to see what would pop out.. Killing the normal chestburster that pops out he then proceeds to release Shamu the Predalien to explore the complex. Out of curiosity he then pits the Predalien against a drone to see how it will end, turns out it's not such a good idea as they seem to be communicating.. He shuts that experiment down immediately. Next up one of his captive Engineers is pitted against Shamu. Unfortunately [https://ulandopedia.fandom.com/wiki/Shamu Shamu] dies and Uland kills the engineer in a fit of rage. He then brings in a drone and they attack uland so he gets rid of the drone, gets an engineer and it turns into predalien vs engineer and [https://ulandopedia.fandom.com/wiki/Shamu Shamu] dies sadly, in a rage uland kills the engineer and ends the episode. Let's Play Minecraft AVP S2E52 FACEHUGGER TO THE $*#@ FACE & Teleporting the Xenomorph Zoo This episode Uland expresses his frustration at the fact of being raided constantly by hostiles and talks about finishing the transfer over to his new base which includes the entire Xenomorph Zoo. A suggestion from a previous episode's comment resonated with him which stated that he should leave Number 6 to roam the old complex instead of keeping her cooped up in the AE tech. During the transfer, a hilarious impregnation occurs which literally scared the shit out of me when I was re-writing this wiki entry since I needed to re-watch the video to proof write this paragraph - Ulandos Let’s Play Minecraft AVP S2E53 Unlimited Ender Pearls Agricraft Mod Uland installs a new mod called Agriculture due to a growing agitation from his farms. He explains the main basics of it such as breeding plants together to make better crops and he ends up mutating many of his seeds to create perfect breeding plant-stock. He makes water irrigation sprinklers to easily accelerate the crops' growing speed and by the end of the episode he has more than enough materials to know what to do with. Let’s Play Minecraft AVP S2E54 Releasing Number 6 The previous plan to release Number 6 into his old base is ago. Uland explains Number 6 will convert the old base into her new home, a giant hive. Finishing up moving any leftover pieces of the old base he finally releases her and let's her live her life. Let’s Play Minecraft S2E55 Impregnating the Ender Dragon This episode Ulandos wants to impregnate the Ender Dragon! Even if it’s not something amazing just the satisfaction of getting a facehugger on its face is enough for the bearded Australian. Collecting ammo, guns and miscellaneous other things he creates the End Portal and jumps in! He immediately spots an Engineer on the spawning platform which is really suspicious but quickly kills him since he hasn't got time to contemplate why it might have been there. Uland goes through with the general Ender Dragon fight by destroying the obelisks but once the obelisks are destroyed, instead of killing the dragon, he times a perfect facehugger placement on the Ender Dragon. The impregnation is however a failure as nothing pops out, so he proceeds to finish the fight off slightly dissapointed. Let’s Play Minecraft AVP S2E56 Exploring Planet Varda & Archeron Uland starts the episode off by explaining the two planets and makes a portal area in his base. Once the portals are prepped and ready he first travels to Varda. Upon arriving he spawns inside rock which he quickly escapes only to find out the return portal bugged out. On Varda he encounters Hammerpedes, Trilobites and Deacons that relentlessy attack him but he manages to escape via a winky winky portal built into his wristbracer. Funnily enough on emerging back into the Overworld he discovers another Engineer ship and a fractured landscape that may have most likely been nuked. He runs off back home terrified of the prospect of another incoming attack. Once he calms down he decides to check out Archeron. He encounters xenomorphs there and large rocks. Essentially the best time of his life and the most fleshed out part of the mod. Once home again he starts his plans to leave the planet he is on due to the recent new Derelict discovery. Let’s Play Minecraft AVP S2E57 Predator Fleet FINALE Uland starts the episode by making plans to stay on the planet a bit longer by putting Number Six on the new Derelict ship. When checking in on the Xenomorph Zoo for a moment he spots a Yautja fleet in the vicinity. Going into bat mode to stay incognito he discovers one of the ships has an old friend aboard one of them. The Steve's... He leaves in a rush, however his morph fails him and he is transformed back into a human shape therefore falling into the giant nuked crater. A Yautja is down there waiting for him and proceeds to fire on him. He managed to dig his way into the stone and open up a portal to base. Very anxious and concerned he builds a distress beacon, still freaking out he questions why his morph abilities are being jammed. Anyhow the beacon is successful, but on two fronts. As a marine ship lands and he has also gave away his position to the Yautja. As they are taking off Ulandos yells at the pilot to hurry as he spots a Yautja in the distance advancing on there position. And with that he says his goodbyes and that is the end of Season 2. Special thanks to Shadowcat, Mr. Reaper, The British Neko & Melancholy for recapping the original draft of events for most of Season 2. Personal note from Uland - Going through this and skimming over the old episodes and reviews the wiki helpers wrote really brings back memories. God I loved that Season, was so fun and just wanted to say thanks to everyone who watched and followed along with it. Love you all!